


Skyline

by liquescensolla



Series: Washuu's Hope [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkward Phone Conversations, How Do I Tag, M/M, Slow Burn, charming Yoshitoki, smitten Koori, well my shitty attempt at slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquescensolla/pseuds/liquescensolla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's still fresh on his mind, every word, every emotion. It's affecting his daily life. Whether he's in the office writing out his report and smoking outside during break, that sultry voice, laced with concern for the young investigator. Even if he could just erase it and lock it away for a later time, he knows that just won't happen. Where a phone-call leads to a development he's not entirely sure he's ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyline

**Author's Note:**

> Part two is finally here. I hope you enjoy!

It's been a week since the meeting and it's still fresh on Koori's mind. That comes as no surprise since their final battle with aogiri is drawing near. That can't be forgotten, even if he intended on it. That's not it though. That's not the sole reason for this feeling. It's what happens afterwards. The exchange he had with his bureau director. It's still fresh on his mind, every word, every emotion. It's affecting his daily life. Whether he's in the office writing out his report and smoking outside during break, that sultry voice, laced with concern for the young investigator. Even if Koori could just erase it and lock it away for a later time, he knows that just won't happen.

Koori himself is not entirely sure if he even wants to forget such a meaningful moment.

He spends about two hours working on his report before he decides to indulge a little by treating himself to a much needed cigarette break. Walking to his window and opening it, Koori lights up the cancer stick, bringing it to his mouth and dragging the toxic fumes into his lungs before expelling them into the air with a sigh, marveling the euphoria. There's so much running through his mind he don't even know where to start. The weeks following this operation will be all but stressful and it's not like Koori is fully recovered but there neither here or there because he must be prepared. There's no time for sentiment. It's do or die and death is no longer welcomed in his life anymore.

_I won't let you down._

He's standing by the window alone as he expels more fumes into the air. That's becoming quite common, sitting back and doing everything alone.  If only Arima was here because after all he's the only superior he feels so comfortable around since his promotion. He hates to play the blame game but Sasaki is definitely the reason for Arima's absence. It's like he's no longer needed. He frowns deeply at the thought as he throws his cigarette out the window. Had it not been for his new protégé, Arima would have more time for him. Arima would be training him instead and not that ghoul. It's just not fair and Koori is tired of pretending it's not eating him alive like am angry parasite.

_What about me? Am I no longer the hope you need? I just want my superior and friend back._

He closes the window behind him and walks to his desk before closing his laptop. He packs up his belongings and leaves, his gaze falling right to the floor when he notices a group coming past him. He's not in the mood for their comments. He's all nasty comment out and is over it all. He pulls out his phone just in case, a small smile adorned when he checks to see he's not on call, meaning he got the rest of the night to himself.

"I deserve this so much. I can't wait to relax in my own home."

The exit is drawing near and excitment is brewing in the young hope. Just a few steps and he will he free and on his way home. Maybe he'll even stop by his favorite restaurant. He's only inches away when something stops him.

_If you ever need anything my door is always open._

He didn't expect a flashback of Yoshitoki of all people to stop him in his tracks. Granted he tends to think about his superior quite often but not in a way that leaves him conflicted. While standing dormant by the entrance, a sigh escapes him before turning back towards the main escalators. To see him or not to see him. That's a question he didn't realize needed to be addressed until now.

"Maybe not. I can always stop by tomorrow."

With that he grabs his quinque case and he's out the door.

Instead of making any stops of detours like usual, Koori goes straight home as his bed is already calling his name. Once inside he removes his shoes and walks over to his closet to take off his CCG jacket and subsequently he leaves his quinque case by his closet before plopping down on to his couch. Now that he's home he can't really say that he's all the tired. Granted, it's still early but he is most certainly in dire need of some rest. Those bags under his eyes are definitely not there for aesthetic purposes after all.

"...and now I'm bored."

Bored is most definitely an understatement and Koori most certainly feels like he may have made a terrible mistake. He wanted spend his free time home and he did whatever is necessary to make that reality. He could always go back out but laziness is one hell of a drug. Suddenly a light bulb goes off in his head and Koori grabs his cigarette and heads for his balcony because as far as he is concerned he can never have too many cigarette breaks in a day.

The young hope slips the cancer stick into his mouth, pulling and dragging the toxic fumes before they are released into the air. Meanwhile, his hand slips into his pocket and he raises an eyebrow when he feels to see there's a card there so he pulls it out to see. Upon examining it's contents, he discovers that it's a card containing Yoshitoki's personal number.

_Shit I almost forgot_

Should he do it? Should he invade this man's privacy for the sole purpose of quenching his boredom? It's against everything Koori stands for but he's out or options and he could use a good conversation. "Hopefully he's not busy." He muses in wonder, tossing the cigarette away to make room for his phone.

* * *

Yoshitoki is sitting at his desk after closing out yet another phone call for the day. Just another day in the life of a bureau director. Paperwork, phone calls, strategy and planning, boring meetings, and rinse and repeat. It's essentially the same thing day in and day out but can't doesn't complain too much since he took this position from his father after all.

His phone goes off, dragging him out his thoughts and forcing his gaze towards the vibrating device. He looks to see who's calling, only to see its an unknown number. He frowns and considers ignoring it but something tells him that it might be important. A sigh leaves, his gaze slightly narrowing when he swipes the icon over to connect the call.

"Washuu Yoshitoki speaking." He firmly greets, his tone expressing authority.

"G-Good evening. It's special class Ui.

"Ui hey how's it going?" He wasn't expecting to hear from him but knowing it's him dissipated all his prior tension.

"Everything's going good I guess. I'm just home relaxing. Nothing overly exciting or anything."

His voice is soft like butter, giving him a sense of calm. It's exactly what he needs right now and for Koori to finally reach out to him most certainly made him happy. He leans back in his chair before spinning almost 360 to look out his window to get a beautiful view of the illuminating skyline that sets over Tokyo. The perks of being on the top floor.

"Oh that sounds nice... I'm glad that you took that time given to you."

That statement alone forces his eyes wide. Just what exactly was he insinuating?

"Given to me?"

"Yes," Yoshitoki smiles, "I made some adjustments to your schedule to give yourself some free time to relax a little. The coming weeks are going to be very busy and I didn't want you to he overwhelmed."

"...I see."

There's this hesitation that Yoshitoki feels from the young hope. He's not entirely sure whether he made a mistake or its most like he's genuinely shocked.

"Is everything okay Ui? You seen awfully quiet. Have I made you upset."

Koori starts to panic and even considers hanging up before he continues to make a fool of himself. He wants to express the gratitude he feels for his superior, but he's stuck in a state of numbing shock. Unless there's a family or personal emergency investigators are almost never given time off. Yoshitoki did this out of the kindness of his heart and this fluttering in his chest is not helping the situation either.

"T-Thank you director Washuu-san. I just don't understand. Why me? I'm not that...um...special."

"I don't ever want to here you say that again." Yoshitoki immediately rejects Koori's asinine excuse, leaving him little room for a counterargument. "In my eyes you are special. You've been through a lot." He hears crying on his side, which forces a somber look to land on his face before he speaks again. "I always pay attention to my investigators and with you I've noticed. These six months have been hell for you. You feel alone, unwanted ever since Arima started spending more time away. I see it special class Ui. I hear about it when you're at your office in the 3rd ward. I understand your pain and I'm sorry."

Hearing his superiors speaking so cordially on the phone only brings about more tears. He feels pathetic, a joke for crying while on the phone with his boss, who happens to be a Washuu. Well in Koori's defense, it's been so long since he conversed with anyone who truly understand his feelings and struggles. Besides Arima, he felt out of place and for the longest he felt his feelings never mattered. Yoshitoki Washuu understands him. He snuffed out more about him than what he knew about himself. This overwhelming feeling validation, the pounding in his chest as he savors those words. There's no doubt that Koori is struggling to acknowledge what's been in front of him the entire time.

_Director Washuu-san cares. He cares and I'm feeling something not so familiar. What is this feeling? What is my heart trying to tell me? Could it be- No! No there's no way._

"Director Washuu-san I want to thank you. The moment I connected the call to you I thought I was going to regret it. You gave me something nobody else have given me. You gave my confidence,  a safe space to vent, and validation even after I failed you far too many times. I feel so much better now. I feel like I can finally pick up the pieces and clean myself up so I can walk the road to recovery. You gave me closure..."

Yoshitoki is smiling at this point while the emotions that are running through him are giving him butterflies inside. Seeing Koori hurt like devastates him and he refuses to sit back and allow this to continue, especially when he's literally crying out for help. It's been so long since he had such a meaningful heart to heart, but the fact of the matter is that Yoshitoki has been fond of the young hope for quite some time. As a professional man he knew better than to act on those feelings, especially when Koori already had a good relationship with Arima and eventually Hairu. He could never get in between that and even now he's only doing this because he cares too much to let him slip through the cracks.

"Ui I want you to understand that I am always here if you need me. I don't care what it's for I will never ignore you. Of I unavailable I will make myself available. There's no such thing as calling me at a bad time because I'll always make time for you. You're not alone and you don't have to do this alone."

There's a smile forming on his face as those words resonate with him. Koori can almost feel Yoshitoki's heart speaking to him and it feels so good knowing that in on phone call he gave him a pillar, a foundation of support. If Koori should ever fall Yoshitoki will be there to catch him.

_If I didn't know any better I would think that director Washuu-san might-_

"Director Washuu-san we should go out for coffee tomorrow!"

_Fucking hell Koori! Wheres your boundaries?_

"That sounds good actually. Yes I'll be more than happy to go on a coffee break with you. Does tomorrow at 13:00 work for you?"

Had it not been for that quick response he would have hung up the phone and pretend that never happened. His immediate reaction is pure shock, but for the most part he's overjoyed. There's no solid reason as to why he thought of this but maybe deep down Koori wanted to spend time with Yoshitoki and get to know him a little better. The way he's picturing it in his mind it's easy to assume he's asking for a date and while knowing that's not his intention at all he can't shake this feeling that maybe that's what he truly want.

_Don't kid yourself Koori_

"Direcror Washuu-san that sounds perfect. I'll make sure to clear up my schedule. Thank you again but it's getting late and I should sleep soon so I'll let you go now."

There's this overwhelming feeling of emptiness when he bids his farewell. It's only going to be for the night but a part of him wants to talk his boss all night until he falls asleep. This is so embarrassing. It's like he's 16 all over again. Oh and it is his boss and not his boyfriend or anything of that sort.

"It's was nice talking to you Ui. Good night and sleep well."

_Shit shit shit._

"Goodnight Washuu-san!"

 


End file.
